


Unto the Burning Circle

by tamersa



Series: Time Judged None [32]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Romantic Stuff, but they both deserved it I swear, super corny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamersa/pseuds/tamersa
Summary: Cold winter is best for hot confessions





	Unto the Burning Circle

**Author's Note:**

> This is related to my main series for OOO but I think anyone can read and understand this stupidity.

He was angrily eating his ice pop, trying to blend in and not to be seen as much as possible. At the same time Eiji was running around the common hall cleaning it up in preparation for new guests arrival. 

It was always like this: they arrived someplace, Eiji was helping most of the time, Ankh was doing just a few ‘miraculous jobs’, like quickly moving heavy objects to the higher floors, and other stuff that was hard for humans and not too annoying for him. Nowadays because He didn’t feel threatened by anything he became less sarcastic and frustrated. However, it didn’t mean he became a king of peace and manners.

It’s been over a year since they defeated that dreadful Greeed and Ankh learned more and more about the world, its people with their connections and emotions. The complications those brought with them sucked really bad in his opinion. 

Take them for example. He was aware that his bond with the dumbass changed and evolved. It wasn't only for fighting, for getting stronger. No, not anymore. It was also different from regular friendship (despite it being so for a few months) at least from his point of view. Once he slipped up about this thought while talking with Lena. She just sighed and told him it’s love, romantic one, and that he should research more about it. And Ankh did exactly that. At first he couldn’t believe it was about him. Yet he was a logical being, so after few days of detailed studying it all became clear: Ankh indeed fell in love with Eiji. 

This wasn’t dreadful or uneasy for him per se. The problem was a different aspect of this: namely Eiji’s character. Ankh knew the dumbass’s capability to be romantic, which was none and after reading about human thoughts about romance he understood, that Eiji could not be interested with such an obligation at all. There was only one way to be sure: simply confess and see the other man’s reaction. This however created two additional problems: one was to find the right moment, when no one would disturb them, and second: how not to blow up, when Eiji will say something unbearably stupid or even hurting, because Ankh has to acknowledge, that he could get some ‘mental damage’ from this. 

It was an annoying thought, but nevertheless that was the truth. Now he just sat there trying to think a way to talk to this stupid Eiji, because he was getting more and more agitated. Even his companion told him „you almost behaving like back then” once, which wasn't a compliment coming from his mouth at all. Luckily for him, fate wanted to help and gave him an ideal situation.

\- Mr Hino we would like to have a word with you! – shouted one of the Inn’s owners.

At those words Ankh stretched out his neck like a curious goose, to better hear what was that about.

\- You are great help here you see, so we’d like you to take a special quest. – said the lady but her body language was hinting at something more exciting, than simply giving an employee another thing to do. 

Well, Eiji wasn’t really a ‘random employee’ here, in the north, the old coupe had their inn and without the dumbass’s help, they wouldn’t be able to take care of this place during winter by themselves, they now had a modest number of guests, but still enough to get by till spring. Ankh could tell right away they want to reward Eiji, in this roundabout way because this idiot never wanted more than the agreed salary.

\- Ah and that is? - the man asked.

\- We have a small building about 4 km from here, we want you to stay there for few days and warm it up by keeping an eye on the heating so it doesn’t cause any damage.

\- Should I also clean up the place?

\- That won’t be necessary. We would heat it up ourselve,s but since we have a few guest here to take care of, we don't really have the time to go there and make sure it won’t be destroyed by cold and frost.

This was suspicious to Ankh. Very suspicious. They obviously wanted Eiji to just rest there. This dumbass will see trough it for sure.

\- Well, it's true there are more guests here and houses need to be heated up from time to time. Do you have map and some sort of transport?

Ankh facepalmed, he really believed it, didn't he? But! But, but, but! That could be the greatest opportunity to talk about all those annoying emotions and feelings, to direct them in a proper way. That’s why Ankh started preparing mentally for all kinds of rejections Eiji could give him: from some weird laugh and a classical ‘I'm not interested’ to anger or even escape.

\- Ankh? Are you all right? – Eiji voice brought him back to reality.

\- What?! – He almost barked.

\- Well, you’ve been sitting here with a bare ice candy stick for over an hour now.

\- At east I'm not an idiot, who believes everything people tell him – Greeed threw the stick away quickly and crossed his arms trying to stare at the other man.

\- You mean the owners? I know this special quest is not real, and they’re doing it only to show gratitude, come on Ankh I didn't want to make them feel bad. And, to be honest, some rest would be great too. - he smiled - There’s only one thing I don't understand. Why is it the house that’s so far away. They have a few that are closer. Did you whine to them again that there’s too much noise here? - Eiji knew exactly how to tease this one special Bird.

\- I'm not whining! And I only said it once on the second day. After that it’s been 3 weeks and I haven't said anything you could consider ‘rude’ – Ankh really didn't like being made a 'monster of the week'. He was aware of his flaws and not the warmest personality, yet it wasn't that bad from his point of view.

\- You know? You don't always have to say something just showing it is enough.

\- I didn't show anything.

\- Oh yes you did – Eiji laughed and Ankh didn't see it as annoying at all… Just... an ...Ok... emotion, that he felt annoyed him, so he growled ‘shut up’ and glared at the other man.

\- See? No words, just behaving. - Eiji pointed it out which made Ankh sulk a bit – Anyway, I think they want me to rest and you to calm down.

\- Don't tell me… you agreed to this for that as well – Ankh’s tension dropped slightly, making place for curiosity.

\- Yep, I want you to have a good time too. Now, sorry but I still have lots to do before we have our relax time – with a smile on his face Eiji left Ankh’s side, to go and greet some newly arriving guests.

Damn this smile of his, damn it... He was sitting there thinking, planning and thinking some more about the whole situation and its possible consequences.

\- Hey Ankh…

He almost jumped when one of the owners whispered to his ear. He was so consumed by his thoughts about the dumbass that he lost his sharp perception of the environment.

\- What is it? – He really tried not to be rude. Well at least not too rude.

\- Do something already… we are progressive here and the two of you are dancing around each other for quite a while now, creating all the tension. Here… this is some fine wine. Relax properly – the older woman winked to him and left momentarily.

Ankh was sitting there shocked by what he just heard. Wait... did she say “the two of you”? Does that mean, Eiji was… no… she had to mean Eiji was trying not to anger him… Or did she? Ankh spent another hour contemplating the situation, sitting with the bottle of wine still in his hand. In the end he decided to let those thoughts go for a while. Everything will be settled in a couple of hours anyway.

The sun was about to set as they reached the building. It wasn't that late, but winter time always cut on the sun uptime which was making Ankh somewhat anxious. He never told Eiji this, but somehow the other man knew and had more patience toward the Greeed nowadays. 

Hino bid farewell to the owners, who rode back to the main building, and started setting up the fire in this rather traditional looking place. It had however, modern elements hidden in the walls and under the floor so any tourist could see beautiful aesthetics while still having access to all modern day necessities. 

\- Move it, I’ll show you, how to make a proper chimney fire… - Ankh was a bit agitated, so he shoved Eiji from the front of the fireplace and a few seconds later fire was burning like it should.

\- Wooow you really know how to control it. I'm impressed! – Eiji sat near the fire covered with a blanket. After all it was only slightly over 0° in there after all. Ankh had his own inner fire so he was never too cold and now it gave him quite an advantage. 

\- I'm going to reheat some of the food you dragged along. - he said seeing as the other man was still shivering.

\- Hey, this place has some basic food supplies, maybe you could cook something up from a scratch, because you have quite the skills! – there was bit of sulk in his voice and Ankh knew exactly why.

He was perceptive on his own and had also some borrowed memories from the detective. Combining those he cooked once or twice when there wasn't any other way – for example, when Eiji was injured. Somehow the dumbass liked his food experiments and from time to time tried to have him do it more often. Maybe it was a good idea to make something? No, no it wasn't. Perhaps tomorrow to make Eiji less sour and awkward after the ‘talk’ he planned. Yep, that was a much better plan… 

Ankh walked into the kitchen and looked at slowly heating up curry, still thinking whether this was a good idea to talk about THE issue right now or even at all. He had his pride, yet he learned the hard way, that pride and stubbornness are two different things and mixing them up might be disastrous. He also needed to clear this up badly, and not stall it again because of pride and fear.  
When he came back with two meals, Eiji was already half asleep with a dreamy look on his face. He was sitting near the fireplace at some fluffy sheep fur.

\- Oy! Wake up! You were hungry, right? – again, it was hard not to shout, especially while thinking about the incoming conversation.

\- Huh? Ah, I dozed off. It’s so warm and comfortable here.

Again this damn smile. Ankh cursed himself under his breath, because he was getting weaker and weaker against it.

\- Whatever. Sit and eat… here – He gave Eiji one of the plates and sat near him.

\- Thanks! I appreciate it! Usually I’m the one bringing up the meals. Ahh it tastes great! You're a pro at reheating food as well! - he teased seeing it wasn't fresh meal.

This kind of sarcasm was also weirdly pleasant part of Eiji’s character. At least for the Greeed.  
Ankh didn’t comment at all and just looked at the fire, to somehow gain strength form it.

\- You're awfully silent tonight, even by your standards – said Eiji, when they both finished eating.

\- I have something on my mind. – bird Greeed said slowly with his serious face and a softened voice.

\- Really? What is it?

Ankh moved to sit in front of the dumbass who covered himself up with the blanket tightly.

\- Our relationship. Its development. Impact. And what does it mean… for me – he made a short pause to check if Eiji is listening him. And oh boy, he was – I think… No, I know… and accept, that I've fallen for you Eiji. In love I mean.

He waited a bit, but the other man was just staring at him with his big round eyes.

\- So? – He asked more panicked than annoyed.

\- Why? – Eiji asked still looking directly at Bird Greeed.

That wasn't something Ankh thought about before, that Eiji could say something like that. And somehow it hurt him more than he thought it could. Not only didn’t Eiji feel anything similar back, but did he not understand this at all? Damn him! Ankh glared at the other man for a moment.

\- I don't care anymore. Whatever… forget it! – He got up and clenching his fists he left the room. A moment later a loud thud was heard. From Eiji’s perspective Greeed punched a wall or did something similar. After that, there was only silence.

****

A moment later Eiji jumped on his feet and threw away the blanket. His own pounding heart was enough to heat him up. Frantically he started looking for his companion. The building was somewhat luxurious, so there were plenty of rooms, but only ground floor had them. Yet he couldn't find his Bird Greeed. He couldn't have gone outside? But maybe… He looked so hurt somehow…

Eiji sighed. And after a moment of thinking he knew why. After thinking some more… 

This place had attic, right? Perhaps that’s where the Bird 'nest' will be… He found the hatch leading to the attic, that had ladder which he used to go up. Slowly he opened it and stared into the darkness. Even without his eyes adjusting to it se saw the shock of blond hair just several centimetres form his face.

\- Ankh listen…

\- I won’t! Go away! Leave me alone!

Greeed’s voice, who was laying on his back and looked at the roof, sounded hurt, sulked and moist.

\- Wait, listen. It was a misunderstanding!

\- What? What’s there to misunderstand, when you ask why is someone in love with you? What kind of an answer is that?! – He raised his voice but didn’t move at all.

\- I… didn't finish the sentence. What I wanted to say was: „why are you telling me this here and now” because… I thought you’d say it only to tease and…

Suddenly Ankh rolled on his stomach so they could look into each other’s eyes easily.

\- Tease?! What the hell are you talking about! I never tease about things like that! I only laugh at people’s stupidity!

There was silence for a longest of moments.

\- So… wait you were sincere about it? - Eiji asked very confused even tilted his head like a child in the dark.

\- Yes! I was waiting for a moment when no one would disturb us! How dumb could you possibly be?! - Ankh almost laughed.

\- Quite a lot as you can see... Heh and here I thought I really matured over the years I've looked for a way to bring you back.

Ankh laughed this time, but it still wasn't pure happiness.

\- Don't laugh ok? I... I was thinking about it too! Remember our first night under the sky last year? You were laying so close... because it was cold and I was so happy about it. Not only because you were kind. Somehow I began to understand my own behaviour towards you more and more. Why I was so happy when I could wear your ring on my finger... - Eiji found it hard to explain his feelings.

\- You know the meaning of this? Of the finger you have it on? - Greeed was surprised.

\- Of course I do and I knew back then too! I was raised in a family with connections. That’s common knowledge. I thought it was something else for you maybe but… after learning about your place of origin I understood it was same for you. So I had a bit… of... well hope? But you know... You’re you, and it’s hard to filter out your honest side from your rude shell. - Eiji sighed and scratched his nose still holding the ladder with one hand.

\- Oy!! What’s that supposed to mean! - first he reacted about comment about himself, but then Ankh realized something else – Wait… what hopes?

\- I think… I feel... wait, no that doesn’t sound right… I know what I feel... so I feel same towards you as you do towards me. I mean I fell for you somehow. In love... And I couldn't believe you said it first!

\- Well if you weren’t such an idiot it would've been different. - Ankh smirked at last.

So many complicated emotions ran through Eiji’s head, but now he just wanted to wipe that smile from the other’s face in the gentlest way he could think of. With one hand he caressed Greeed’s face and without a warning he kissed him.

The other one was shocked by this so much, he just stared at Eiji blankly. It was like time had frozen. And Eiji began to panic inside. This might have been a mistake. A grave one. What if this really was just Ankh’s prolonged prank? Truth be told he never did such a thing. He was sincere. He was hurt. He looked so happy beyond that smirk and now... Well at least Eiji knew he was the first one who stole the kiss. 

He slid down the ladder and walked quickly toward one of the rooms in the house. Hoping that Ankh will ignore it and it’ll be just a bit awkward tomorrow morning. All hopes were crushed when he heard fast footsteps and the doors opened up in an aggressive manner.

\- What the hell are you doing?! - the Greeed reached out towards him but stopped midway seeing his unsure companion – Why did you leave? You didn't finish it properly.

\- Eh?! You liked it? - Eiji couldn't look dumber.

\- No... I mean yes… You really need to practice. Now. - Ankh was still holding him glaring and Eiji saw his own reflection in the other man’s eyes: somewhat frightened and unsure but at the same time...

\- Oh? And you practiced? I didn't know – he chuckled.

\- Shut up you idiot! I’ve looked at the detective’s memories, so I know the theory better than you.

\- So you don’t have much experience in terms of practice either! And it wasn't good from my ide, because it’s hard to kiss someone while standing on a ladder and barely holding on to it. - endorphins quickly pushed adrenaline away. He was smiling like an idiot that he was.

\- Yeah? Then show me. My theory vs your practice. Now. - Ankh wanted to sound more demanding and rough, but he knew it was impossible these days.

\- Heh, okay, I'll fill this desire of yours – and without waiting for Ankh to answer that corny sentence he grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him in the most proper way he knew.

Neither of them knew just how long they stayed there, kissing from different angles and time with bursting passion. When they stopped, both gasped for air, which was unusual since Ankh didn't need to breath that much in general.

\- Well, that was... nice – Eiji said when he finally caught a deeper breath. 

\- You are terrible with words. That was more than 'nice'. - Ankh said sharply still looking at the other man intensely. 

\- Yeah? Why don’t you say something better then? – Eiji laughed yet again and crossed his arms waiting with amusement for Ankh’s answer.

It was quite dark, shy light of the half-moon wanted to pour into the room, but the small windows held it back as much as they could. Even eyes that were adjusted to so little brightness, would have trouble with focusing properly. Still, Eiji saw how Ankh’s features softened, how his intense look had now something more passionate in it, something better than anger.

\- Ah? You want to hear it? Alright then – Ankh stepped forward so his lips were only few centimetres from Eiji’s ear. - You are the brightest star in the dark sky, even sun can't outshine you. Your smile makes me feel like I'm born anew, and kissing you is like releasing a thousand butterflies in hot summer afternoon...

Ankh kept , but Eiji didn't hear it because of his own pulse thumping in his ears, also somehow Ankh even with his quiet and calm voice was so passionate despite switching to German.

Eiji felt that his face was scarlet red from the heat it produced. Also he needed a few minutes to look at Ankh again. The Bird Greeed stood in front of him, arms crossed and smirking yet it he looked so… gentle. Maybe it was because of the semi darkness in the room or perhaps that’s how he really was.

\- God ,Ankh, where did you learn such a language? - he laughed a bit nervously.

\- I sleep less than you do. So I read. And you can find lots of interesting writings while surfing the web. - he stopped smirking – Also I'm glad we've got to an agreement that you are mine now.

\- What? No, I'm not an item Ankh... - somehow Eiji looked bit hurt by that phrase. Luckily Bird Greeed saw that immediately. 

\- Let me rephrase that, so your brain can understand. By 'mine' I mean a deeper relationship where we would be closer on both mental and physical plane. Do you get what I mean?

Eiji started to laugh again, but this time it was sincere, pure and full of happiness.

\- You really did fall in love with me. This is so wonderfully bizarre! - this time he saw Ankh look shift so he quickly added – I like that. I understand. And I feel same way. Or well at least similar. Yes that... Ehh really, I'm not that young anymore and all that romantic stuff is hard for me.

\- I can see that. Heh, whatever. - Greeed grabbed the other man by his wrist – Mine. Let’s go back to the fireplace. - and he pulled him lightly toward the doors. Maybe they should talk this over more, to draw out some lines, make some rules, but Eiji knew it wouldn't have much sense with Ankh. And on the other hand they both were happy with things just as they were now. 

Minutes later he could put his head on Ankh’s laps to try to and get some sleep while Greeed was silently cursing his phone for having wobbly connection. This was a dream come true for both of them somehow. When he let his heart rate slow down, he could finally rest in this very warm situation. 

The next day Eiji woke up on the same animal fur tucked in with 2 blankets close enough to the fire to keep him warm. His mind was still groggy, when he got up and smelled something delicious from the kitchen. And the realization of yesterday evening hit him like a truck. Oh God they really made another step haven’t they? He and Ankh... a couple. This simple thought made him feel all squishy inside. It was a good sensation. Sitting and looking at the fire relaxed him so much he lost track or time.

\- Oy Eiji! What are you doing. Get up already! The food will go to waste. - Ankh was standing above him annoyed.

\- What food? - he asked, still somewhat confused after being pulled out of his happy thoughts train.

\- Scrambled eggs.

\- Was it traumatic for you? - the tease came too fast to process it well enough.

\- I'm not a bird you idiot! Not in that sense! And if you don't move right now I won’t make us food ever again.

\- Wow you sound like.... - but this time Eiji was able to cut own dumb blabbing.

\- Like what – again a pair of sharp dark eyes glared at him.

Luckily he didn't finish it with 'wife'. This morning was too bizarre even for him.

\- Ok, ok, I'm getting up. - he tried to stand up properly with two blankets on his back. - Oh btw how was your night?

\- My... eh?! Pretty standard. Now move!

At the kitchen table Eiji knew exactly why Ankh was behaving like that. Those scrambled eggs looked fantastic with all the additional ingredients and even a side dish. The peacock in the Greeed could be seen really well this time. And he said he wasn't a bird!

Still it was a perfect breakfast, for Eiji at least. And from the looks of it, for Ankh as well. Just sitting there in the cold kitchen, eating quickly cooling down food, teasing each other, like any other day. Except weird smiles that both of them had glued on their faces. 

And holding ringed hands.

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say im weak for such type of pining and romance hahah.  
And I love to write about those two dorks.


End file.
